Thankful
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner with the Hummel/Hudson/Anderson family. Klaine! Fluff!


**Thankful**

**Author's Note: This was prompted by my best friend, _AngelisIgniRelucent_, who asked for some domestic!Klaine. :P I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**. I just organized a dinner with their characters.**

"Daddy?" the little boy called out. He stood in the kitchen doorway and scuffed his yellow socks on the linoleum.

Kurt turned from the salad he was tossing and smiled at his son. "Hey, Carter," he said warmly, "Why aren't you playing with your brother?"

The three-year-old walked into the room to stand by his dad, peeking over the edge of the counter at all the food Kurt had prepared. "Papa and Matty are playing super heroes again," he said.

"And you don't want to play?"

Carter pouted, "I always lose when I play with Matty because he's bigger. Papa tries to help me, but Matty always wins." He poked at a bowl that was filled with a light pink jelly. "Daddy, what's this?"

Kurt ruffled his son's unruly dark curls. "It's like Jell-O with Cool Whip and marshmallows and fruit in it. It's your Great-Aunt Emily's recipe and it's pretty awesome."

"Wow!"

"Do you want to help me out, buddy?" Kurt offered, taking off his apron and hanging it up on the hook. Their youngest son was interested more in helping with things like cooking, cleaning and decorating; his six-year-old brother, Matthew, liked to run around and play all the time. But, Kurt and Blaine shared their boys equally. "I'm done with the cooking, but you can help me set the table, if you want."

"Yeah, okay!" Carter said eagerly. Kurt handed him the bunch of forks and then grabbed the salad. They both walked into the dining room and set the objects down on the table.

"Okay, so, we already have the plates set out. I'll go get the food while you put the silverware in their proper places, alright?" Carter nodded eagerly, grinning expectantly at his dad. "One fork goes on the left side of each plate," he touched Carter's tiny hand, "Other hand, baby."

"Oh, this one."

Kurt grabbed a pink marker from the counter and wrote a big L on his son's left hand and an R on the other. "There. Now you know which is which."

Carter determinedly started setting the forks in their proper place. "Yup," he said. Kurt just laughed and started setting out the dishes he had prepared all day.

"Now, spoons go on the right side, buddy."

"This hand!"

"You betcha."

By the time the food was displayed in the middle of the table, Carter was just finishing off with the knives. "Be careful with those, Carter," Kurt gently reminded.

The little boy finished his job, then grinned triumphantly, "All done!"

"Good job, kiddo!" his dad said, giving him a hug when Carter ran over, "You're such a good helper."

It was then that Blaine ran into the dining room. "Man down, man down!" he was yelling. He had Matthew tossed over his right shoulder and the six-year-old was laughing like crazy. Carter watched them seriously from where he was plastering to the side of Kurt's leg.

"Papa, I'm fine!" Matthew yelled, but Blaine kept moving until he was standing in front of Kurt.

"We've made it to the medical ward! Don't worry, Matty, you're gonna be okay!" Blaine said as he sat the boy down on a chair. "These are the best doctors in the country and they'll save you!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "The best doctors in the country?" he implored.

Carter cut in, "We're the best doctors in the whole world."

"Exactly." Kurt nodded.

Matthew swung his feet in the chair, giggling. His pale face was flushed pink and his chestnut hair was rumpled. Kurt walked over to him with a serious look on his face. Carter shuffled to stand by his papa. "Don't move, soldier," he commanded, and Matthew froze obediently, "Just let the doctor see what's wrong."

The six-year-old raised his arm to show his dad the wound—he had a shallow scratch on his elbow that was bleeding a little. "Affirmative," Kurt said, then turned to Carter, who was watching with wide hazel eyes. "Doctor Carter, could you go grab a Band-Aid?"

"Cupboard under the sink?" the boy asked, and Kurt nodded in affirmation. Carter took off to the bathroom, yelling, "I'll save you, Matty!"

Blaine moved to stand behind his husband and they looked at Matty seriously. "Do you think he's going to make it, Dr. Hummel?" Blaine asked. Matty stared back with wide blue eyes.

Kurt shook his head grimly. "I don't know, Mr. Hummel," he replied. The little boy gasped, until Kurt continued with, "His hair is an absolute mess." He then cracked a smile and started running his hands through Matthew's tangled hair, being as gentle as possible. Carter returned right away and handed him a SpongeBob Band-Aid. Kurt gently applied it over the scratch, then placed a kiss there as well. "There," he said, "All better."

"Oh, that's a relief," Blaine sighed, hugging a giggling Matthew, "I thought I'd lose you!"

Matthew hopped off the chair. "I'm all better now," he said, then turned to his dad, "When's everybody coming?"

Kurt checked his watch. "Pretty darn soon!" he said, then gave both of his boys a little bush towards their bedroom, "Go get changed out of your play clothes. I laid out the fancy outfits on your beds; go put them on." Both boys nodded and scurried up the stairs. "Matthew, help your brother if he needs it!" the taller man called out after them.

He got a shout of, "Yeah, okay!" in response from his eldest.

And then the dining room was quiet once more. Blaine moved closer to press himself against Kurt's back. "They're getting so independent," he muttered, pressing his cheek into his husband's shoulder.

Kurt hummed and turned around in the shorter man's arms. "They sure are," he agreed.

Blaine cave him one of his looks—the one that came over his face when he was feeling sentimental. "I love you," he said, kissing his husband tenderly, "Do I tell you that enough?"

"Hm…I think I could hear it a little more often…" Kurt teased, brushing their noses together.

"Mm," Blaine kissed him again, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"Ew, Dad! Papa! Why are you kissing?"

The two men turned to see Matthew in the doorway, half-dressed, "Because we love each other, Matty," Kurt replied. "Now, what's up? You forgot your shirt."

Matthew scuffed his feet, a habit that both boys displayed on occasion. "Carter needs help and he won't let me help him."

"Okay, kiddo," Blaine said, moving from Kurt's side to go up the stairs, "Let's go get you guys all dressed up."

Kurt was just lighting the candles on the middle of the table when the doorbell rang. He heard muffled shouts of "They're here!" from the kids upstairs, to which Blaine replied, "Hey, put your shoes on first."

Kurt opened the door and became face-to-face with Cooper Anderson. "Hey, Kurt!" the actor exclaimed with a dazzling grin. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Cooper, come on in," Kurt said, giving him a brief hug when he entered the threshold. Blaine's older brother kissed his cheek dramatically.

He hung his leather jacket up on the hook, then called out into the house, "Hey, where are my favorite nephews?"

"Uncle Cooper!" The pattering of feet approached them from the stairs and Cooper suddenly had an armful of Matthew and a Carter clinging to his leg.

"Wow, you guys look so fancy!" Cooper complimented. Both boys were wearing matching, pressed blue pants, a collared T-shirt and shined shoes.

Blaine came down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" he asked, feigning indignation.

Cooper gently pried the clinging boys off of him. "Of course you do," he pouted, and the brothers met halfway for a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving, squirt."

"You can't call me that, anymore."

"Why not?"

"I have kids of my own."

"You're still my baby bro."

"We don't even have the same last name, anymore."

Kurt cut in, "Guys! Stop the squabbling."

The brothers turned to him guiltily. "Sorry, Kurt," they chorused.

"Let's go to the table." The little boys each grabbed one of Cooper's hands and pulled the actor towards the dining room.

"Oh, wow. Look at all this! Good job, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, Cooper," he said, "I had some help, though."

"Oh yeah?" Cooper pulled up a chair and sat down, eating some chopped vegetables, "Blaine finally decided to cook something?"

"Nope."

"No? Figures. So, who was it?"

Carter moved forward, holding up his hand, "Me!"

"Oh, really?" Cooper exclaimed, living the three-year-old up and into his lap. "What did you do? Did you cook that turkey?"

"No."

"Did you arrange that fruit plate?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

Carter smiled proudly, "I set the table!"

Cooper gasped, "Wow, great job, kiddo! It's perfectly done."

As Carter was preening under the attention of his uncle, the doorbell rang once more. "I got it," Blaine said.

He opened the door to see a large group of people on his doorstep. "Blaine, son, how are you?" Burt asked, pulling the shorter man in for a hug.

"I'm great, thanks."

Carol said, "Thank you for inviting us."

"I'm so glad you came."

"Hey, dude. Happy Thanksgiving," Finn said, patting his step-brother-in-law on the shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hey, Blaine. Barbra's really excited to play with Matthew. She brought her harmonica," Rachel informed, holding her five-year-old daughter's hand. Barbra Hudson looked up at Blaine with big brown eyes, smoothing out her yellow dress. For Rachel Berry's daughter, she was quite shy…at least around adults.

"Oh, that's great. Come on in, girls. Everyone else is in the dining room." Blaine led the last of the guests to where they sat down around the table.

Kurt had written everyone's name in calligraphy on a paper by their seat, which Matthew had then coloured. Finn inspected the drawing of a puppy and a really tall stick figure on his. "Hey," he whispered to Kurt, "Did Cooper bring presents this time?"

The pale man gave him a confused look as he tucked a napkin into the neck of Carter's shirt. "No."

"Okay, good."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

Finn looked bitter, "He always brings presents and stuff. So, he's the favourite uncle. It's not fair." Kurt just laughed.

When everyone was seated, Blaine tapped his wineglass lightly with a knife until everyone looked at him. "Okay guys," Blaine said, "Now that everybody's here, I'd like to start. We'll go around the table and say what we're thankful for." He smiled over at Kurt. "I'm thankful for the most important men in my life; my husband and my wonderful boys. And, all the rest of you. It's so great to be a part of this family."

He nudged Matthew gently and the little boy spoke up, "I'm thankful for my Papa and Daddy…and maybe Carter. And these shiney shoes."

Kurt smiled. "I'm thankful for all of you being here. You're my family and I love you guys so much."

"I'm thankful for my family," Carter said, "And this pink jelly dessert, which looks really cool."

Finn looked like he wanted to eat everything in front of him. "I'm thankful for the fact that Kurt made us all this food and invited us to eat it…and there's actual meat here."

"I'm thankful for everything," Barbra said, straight to the point.

Rachel grabbed her daughter's hand, "I'm thankful for my family and my successful audition last month."

"I'm thankful for the fact that, even with all our different and busy lives, we still come together like this," Burt said.

Carol smiled a little tearfully, "I'm thankful for my grandbabies."

"I'm thankful that, after I'm done talking, we can eat," Cooper said teasingly. They all laughed and the supper commenced.

After the meal was over and many compliments were passed to the chef, the Hummel/Hudson/Anderson family dispersed around Kurt and Blaine's house to chat. By the time 9:00pm rolled around, Carter was asleep in Blaine's lap as he talked softly with Cooper and Finn, Kurt and his dad were having a heart-to-heart at the table, Carol and Rachel were chatting in the kitchen, and Matthew and Barbra were sprawled on the living room floor with a colouring book.

By the time everyone hugged goodbye and walked out the door, the four Hummels were exhausted but happy. Carter was unconscious, draped gently over Blaine's shoulder; Matthew was protesting that he wasn't tired, but he rubbed his eyes and yawned every two minutes. After Kurt and Blaine got their kids ready and into bed, they were pretty worn out themselves.

As they snuggled close together in their master bedroom, Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck, "I've never been happier in my entire life."

Blaine smiled softly. "I know how you feel," he said, "We're so lucky."

Kurt kissed him. "Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kurt," he replied, "And many more to come."

**Author's Second Note: So…what did you think? Was it cute? Did it make you happy? I hope so, because that was the intention. Please review. Also, let me know if you like Matthew and Carter, because I might use them in other futurefics I write. Only if you guys like them, though. I love them, but I don't want to be one of those author's that indulges herself in her OCs and just hopes that the readers like/care about them. Obviously, they're not going to get a story to themselves, but they might show up somewhere else, who knows? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
